The Ballad of Afro Samurai/I am Afro Samurai
"I am Afro Samurai" is the first issue of the comic series The Ballad of Afro Samurai and is the beginning of the series' first story arc. Transcript Justice is seen wandering through a desert smoking a cigar. His Number Two headband is shown as he begins walking up a large set of stairs. When he reaches the top he sees Rokutaro sitting at the end of the path. Rokutaro's Number One headband is seen as he opens his eyes, staring at Justice, who smiles at him, opening his mouth and allowing his cigar to fall before stepping on it to put it out. *'Rokutaro: '''Number Two? *'Justice: Call me Justice, friend. *'Rokutaro: '''You're here for the Number One? *'Justice: 'I think you know the answer to that question. *'Rokutaro: That’s a yes, then. Rokutaro stands up and slowly pulls his sword from out of the boulder behind him, pointing it at Justice, who smiles once again. Justice then opens up his cape, revealing his two guns, which he pulls out and cocks. * Justice: Don’t bring swords to a gun fight. Rokutaro stares at Justice for a few seconds before rushing for him. Justices fires some bullets at him but Rokutaro manages to block the bullets with his sword. He manages to get up to Justice and gets ready to cut him but Justice quickly kicks Rokutaro in the stomach to stop him from bringing his sword down. He then reloads his gun and places the gun on Rokutaro’s head. He fires but by the time he pulls the trigger, Rokutaro's already gone and is right above him, ready to strike again. However, Justice grabs his sword suddenly stopping Rokutaro's speed and sending him flying. Rokutaro gets back up and realizes what just happened a little too late as Justice brings the sword down on Rokutaro, decapitating him. He then grabs the headband and places it on, taking the old one off and allowing it to fly away. He begins to walk away, only to hear something. He turns and sees a horrified child Afro walking towards his father's head and staring at it in terror. *'Justice:' I can see it in your eyes, boy. You're afraid. You don't know what to do without him. And soon that fear is gonna turn into anger. Anger towards me. You'll grow up, every thought consumed by me. Everything you do will be to tear me down. Go ahead and try to get the Number Two to face me when you're older. I'll be happy to see you again if you do... Justice begins walking away as Afro stares at him, his look of terror turning to one of pure hatred. Afro lets out a powerful scream as it cuts many years later. Afro is revealed to be wearing the Number Two headband as he smokes a joint in the forest, relaxing in front of a campfire. *'Ninja:' Yo, Afro! Afro looks up and sees Ninja Ninja sitting in a tree. *'Ninja:' You got any more of those, pal? Afro pulls out an unlit joint, lighting it with the campfire and throwing it at Ninja, who grabs it, smoking the whole of it in one puff and exhaling the smoke out his nose. * Afro: Are you sure that’s good for you? * Ninja: Probably not, but you don't care, right? * Afro: Mhmm... * Ninja: Goodie! Afro finishes his joint and sits with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He hears something and his eyes open back up as he looks left and right before throwing something into the fire which makes it glow brighter for a few seconds, revealing a large group of men surrounding him which quickly fade back into the shadows. *'''Ninja: '''Ah shit, you saw them too right? cause I'm kinda buzzed right now and I can't really tell what's real and what isn't no more. Afro destreatly reaches for his sword, holding the hilt and staring at the grass.